


100 Words of Seven

by DHW



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: A collection of drabbles, snippets and ficlets about the 7th Doctor.(7th drabble M-rated. All others T-rated)





	1. 100 Words of Age Differences

He’d been called Merlin once, Ace remembers.

It was someone he hadn’t been yet; an echo of the future remembered in the tales of those long dead. The magician and his shadow, together toppling kingdoms. Always the same story, always the same end.

The Doctor and Ace. Merlin and…

“This is all your fault, Professor,” she says, hand upon his shoulder as she straddles him, breasts bared. “You and that crukking sword.” 

And it is. Was. Will be. 

Her past becomes his future with the pull of lever, the press of a button. Time is like that for them. 

Complicated.


	2. 100 Words of Fairy Tales

Ace dies. 

That is how her story ends. How it was always going to end, given half a chance. 

He tries; that much can be said, at least. Thinks, perhaps, if he refuses to take her to the where and the when of it, the future will change. Time will re-shape itself around them. Give her ‘once upon a time’ a happily ever after. Together. 

But there are no fairy tales on Gallifrey. Only facts. 

The Doctor’s story, were he to tell it, goes like this:

Time waits for no man. And there are some fates that cannot be escaped.


	3. 100 Words of Aliens

The Doctor tasted like jam. Raspberry, to be specific. His fingers did, too. They were even sticky half the time. 

At first, Ace had wondered if it was some quirk of Gallifreyan physiology. He was an alien, and who was she to argue with evolution? After all, was it really so strange that a species with a binary vascular system would also taste of raspberry jam?

Yes, apparently.

“Ah-Ha! Caught red handed,” she said, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

The Doctor at least had to grace to look suitably embarrassed as he withdrew his fingers from the open jar.


	4. 100 Words of Forgotten Things

He’s forgotten so many things he can barely begin to count them. 

Like the way winters come swiftly upon Esto, or the sound of the rain that falls upon Gallifrey’s silver forests. Things like the birth of his granddaughter, the way Sarah-Jane used to smile at the start of every new adventure, and the colour of the wool that wrapped around Evelyn’s needles. 

The little things and the big. It’s the price he pays. 

“Looking for this?” she says, hand outstretched. 

He wasn’t, but he takes it anyway and wonders how long it will be before he forgets that too.


	5. 100 Words of Quotes From Another Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douglas Adams quote, because the Heart of Gold and the TARDIS are two entirely different ships (how horribly tenuous!)

“Wait.” Ace held up a hand. “Let me get this straight. This,” she said, gesturing to the elderly woman beside her, “is your daughter?”

“We don’t have time for this,” the Doctor replied.

“Just answer the question.”

He sighed. “Yes.”

“Who also happens to be your grandmother?”

“Correct.”

“And your great-great-aunt?”

“Great-great-great-aunt, actually,” he said. “But essentially yes.”

Ace gave him a sharp, questioning look.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “No. Not like that. _There was an accident with a contraceptive and a time machine_."

Ace paused. Thinking.

“Safe sex means something entirely different to you, doesn’t it?”

“Also yes.”


	6. 100 Words of Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Quaggy for suggesting the humble (and mildly hilarious) banana as the object in the Doctor's pocket.

“Why, Professor,” Ace said, grinning, “is that a screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

The Doctor batted her hand away. 

“A banana, actually,” he replied. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“They do tend to find it somewhat more ap-peel-ing than the alternative.”

There was a pause.

“Didn’t think you were into that sort of thing.”

“What, bananas?”

“The alternative.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.”

There was another pause. Longer this time, and decidedly more awkward.

“Not with humans, anyway,” he said. “Too human-y.”

Ace rolled her eyes.

“Thanks a bunch.”

“You’re welcome.”


	7. 100 Words of Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I misread this as 100 Words of Restraints. 
> 
> Secondly, I cheated. This is 200 words. 
> 
> Bad DHW.

“And what, exactly, am I supposed to do?” the Doctor demanded, tugging viciously at his bonds. “Lie back and think of Gallifrey?”

“If it helps,” Ace replied as she made her way down his torso, licking, kissing, nipping at the soft flesh beneath her. She traced across his ribs and down his sides, the featherlight touch becoming firmer as she made her way towards the crease of his thighs. “This is your own fault, you know.”

“My fault?” he said, the tone incredulous.

With a firm push against his legs, she moved to settle between them, hand wrapping around the hard shaft of his erection. The sheets twisted and pulled beneath her knees as the Doctor rocked into her grip, hips snapping upwards as she swept a thumb over the sensitive little ridge at the tip. A strangled moan rumbled from his chest. It was followed by a frown, the Doctor deeply annoyed with himself for succumbing quite so easily to Ace’s teasing ministrations. 

“I told you there would be consequences if you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” Ace stilled her hand. “Do you want me to stop?”

There was a pause. 

“Now I didn’t say that.”

“Thought so.”


	8. 100 Words of One Night Stands

Her breakfast is on the table when she returns. Toast, two slices thick with jam, and a mug of tea. 

She smells of sweat and sex and the spice sold in ceramic pots down by the quay. The scent clings to her skin, paints a picture of where she’s been. What she’s done. 

It’s not that she regrets it. Nor is she embarrassed. She has needs, even if he doesn’t.

And yet, she can’t quite look him in the eye. 

“Morning, Professor.”

“See much of the city?” he says absently, sipping at his tea. His indifference is almost convincing. 

Almost.


End file.
